


smooth as honey

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, does like any of this count as flirting idk, idk does it count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: na jaemin is going to be the death of him, he’s sure of it.alternatively, five times jaemin flirted with mark and the one time mark flirts back.





	smooth as honey

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome markmination

I.

 

Na Jaemin is going to be the death of him, he’s sure of it. Mark isn’t quite sure how all of this started, but it’s probably because the younger finds enjoyment in making Mark flustered. Currently Jaemin is sitting on his lap, they’re having a movie night, all of the dreamies together. It’s been awhile since they’ve been able to do this, Mark and Donghyuck’s schedules being too busy, but now that the opportunity has arisen Chenle has made it his job to make the night as fun as possible.

 

Mark isn’t quite sure what movie is playing on the TV right now, too focused on the boy on top of him. He’s so close Mark can smell his shampoo, Jaemin apparently prefers fruity scents. Jaemin has a hand in his hair, twisting a lock around his finger and looking at Mark with that look on his face that quite honestly scares the elder. He doesn’t know what it means, but whenever Jaemin has that look on his face things don’t end well for Mark.

 

“Hyung,” he says, dragging out the syllables, a slight pout on his chapped lips. “You’re really pretty you know that?”

 

He’s blushing at this point, but only a little bit, just the tiniest of a pink tint on his cheeks. He coughs, “What?”

 

Jaemin pout grows, “I said you’re really pretty,” he lays his head on Mark’s shoulder, it looks uncomfortable for the younger and Mark almost wants to move him but Mark’s too busy thinking through his words. “And talented, and nice, you’re the whole package you know.”

 

Mark’s eyes dart around the room, his face is completely red at this point, damn you Na Jaemin. He stutters, “What do you mean the whole package?”

 

The younger laughs, moving his head to look Mark straight in the eyes. Mark gulps and Jaemin smirks, “I mean if I could I’d eat you up.” Jaemin looks down at his lips for a second before standing up and walking towards Renjun to sit with him.

 

Slightly out of breath, Mark sinks back into the couch, trying to disappear before anyone can see the red of his cheeks. His heart is beating so fast it worries him. Mark looks up at the ceiling and wonders what the hell just happened.

  


II.

 

They’re in the practice room, for no particular reason, Donghyuck wanted to learn some girl group choreographies and everyone else decided to come along. He’s sitting on the floor against the mirror watching Jaemin and Donghyuck dance, while Renjun, Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle are off at opposite sides of the room doing their own things. Jaemin's moving his hips, attempting to recreate whatever dance he’s supposed to be learning, and Donghyuck laughs while Mark feels his throat go dry. He’s looking at Mark while he does it and he knows Jaemin's just trying to get a reaction out of him but that doesn’t stop him from flushing a pretty scarlett.

 

Jaemin's smirking at him, noticing the color on his usually tan skin, before he says goodbye to Donghyuck and walks towards Mark, sitting down next to him. Mark busies himself on his phone, trying to get out of talking to the other boy, but fails when Jaemin grabs his phone right out of his hand.

 

Stunned, he turns to look at the younger, “Give that back.”

 

He turns Mark’s phone around in his hand, “Why should I?”

 

Mark huffs, “Because it’s mine.”

 

Jaemin laughs and Mark thinks about how beautiful it sounds for a split second before shaking his head, reminding himself of the task at hand. Jaemin looks at him through long eyelashes, smiling at Mark, and he gulps.

 

“Tell you what,” he begins, eyes trailing down Mark’s slouched body, making him feel a bit self conscious for no reason. “I’ll give you your phone back if you let me kiss you.”

 

What.

 

Mark blinks, then blinks again not really trusting his own hearing. Jaemin laughs before leaning over and he’s really not ready for this, he hasn’t brushed his teeth since the morning and he had a bag of doritos before coming here and Mark’s sure his breath smells like shit. He’s panicking and before he knows it there’s the slight pressure of Jaemin's lips on his cheek and a phone being slid into his hand.

 

He’s stunned, not really sure what just happened, and brings his free hand up to his cheek, pressing on the spot where Jaemin lips were only a few seconds ago. Mark looks up and Jaemin already gone, currently talking to Chenle and Jisung about whatever, with a huge smile on his face.

  


III.

 

Mark’s currently sat in the living room of the 127 dorm, on the floor, holding a bowl of ice cream. It’s getting hotter nowadays but that’s just an excuse, he was just really craving some vanilla ice cream.

He’s watching whatever show is playing on the TV, not really paying attention to it, when the door opens and Jaemin strolls in. He sees Mark and immediately walks over and plops down next to him.

 

“Hey hyung,” he says with a sweet smile on his face. He’s tired, Mark can tell, and he almost wants to stand up and bring the younger with him to his room so Mark can make sure he at least takes a nap.

 

Instead he just shovels another spoon full of ice cream into his mouth, humming out a hello in response. Jaemin’s eyebrows raise after he sets his spoon back into the bowl and he looks over at him, confused.

 

Jaemin laughs, almost awkwardly, “You have uh,” he says while gesturing. Mark doesn’t really understand what he’s trying to say so he just squints his eyes at the younger.

 

He sighs, “Here let me,” Jaemin shifts closer to him, their faces closer than they should be, and lifts a hand, swiping his thumb across the corner of Mark’s mouth. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and looks up into Jaemin’s eyes.

 

“Thank you,” he says, a little more breathy than he would’ve liked, Mark would’ve prefered not letting Jaemin know how flustered the small action made him.

 

Smiling, Jaemin cocks his head, “You’re welcome hyung.”

 

Mark smiles back in a last ditch attempt to get Jaemin to move back by at least a few millimeters, memories of the day in the dance practice room resurface and he feels himself getting red again.

 

Jaemin does move back, before smirking at him and raising his hand to his mouth. Mark sucks in a breath as the younger sucks the thumb he used to wipe the ice cream away from Mark’s mouth into his own.

 

He pulls his thumb out of his mouth with a soft popping noise and looks back at Mark, “I’ve always wondered if you tasted this sweet.”

 

Before Mark can say anything back Taeyong comes out and asks them when did Jaemin get here and he winks at Mark before getting up and leaving.

  
  


Mark has another day off and he’s currently walking out the front door of his dorm so he can head to the studio and practice their Japanese debut choreography again. He has it down for the most part, there’s just a couple moves that still feel a little awkward and he’s given himself the challenge to rid that awkwardness today.

 

He’s making his way down the street, the company building only a short walk from the NCT dorms, when he hears someone call out his name. He spins around and comes face to face with a very out of breathe Na Jaemin.

 

“Can I join you?” he asks, well, more like breathes out in between pants.

 

Mark, once again, starts stuttering, “Oh, uh, yeah of course.” Jaemin smiles at him thankfully and the duo continue on their way.

 

Jaemin points out random things that interests him as they walk, a dog he spots, and Mark has to hold him back from running to go pet it, the trees that are finally sprouting leaves again, and really any little thing that he has something to say about.

 

He’s only half listening, paying more attention to how beautiful the taller looks. Jaemin's always been pretty, but he’s grown more into himself the past year. He’s torn from totally not checking Jaemin out when the younger seems to notice him not paying attention.

 

“Mark hyung,” he pouts. “Why aren’t you paying attention to me?”

 

He rolls his eyes at the younger, acting like he wasn’t just thinking about what he was thinking about, “Maybe you’re just boring.”

 

Jaemin gasps and hits Mark across the shoulder and he begins to laugh. The other boy joins him and they stay like that for a little bit, laughing while walking, until Jaemin calms down and starts staring at him. Mark can feel him burning holes in the side of his face so he turns to look at Jaemin, raising his eyebrows, nonverbally asking what’s wrong.

 

The younger smiles at him and Mark feels something touch his hand. He squints a little, he has a feeling of what it is and that feeling is confirmed when he feels Jaemin’s hand grab onto his. Jaemin’s blushing, not as much as Mark usually does but still, and Mark takes the plunge, intertwining their fingers.

 

For once Mark feels like he has the upperhand, that is until Jaemin opens his mouth, “You know, you’re hand fits perfectly in mine,” he smiles cheekily at Mark. “Like it was made to.”

 

Mark pushes Jaemin away, but their entwined hands don’t let him go too far. Jaemin laughing and Mark wonders with a cherry red face, how in the hell he manages to say such smooth things without the red of a blush creeping its way onto his skin.

 

They don’t talk the rest of the way there, Mark too stubborn, though Jaemin still silently giggles while looking at Mark, and it’s a shame, really, that Mark refusing to look back at him, because if he did he’d find pretty rosy hue on Jaemin’s cheeks.

  


V.

 

It’s late at night, or early in the morning, Mark really can’t tell when he’s woken up by someone poking his arm.

 

Eyes barely open, “Whoever you are, fuck off.” Mark hears a giggle, and just from that he knows who has decided to interrupt his precious sleep. He shifts backwards, raising the comforter for the other to slip in, and finally opens his eyes.

 

He can barely make out Jaemin's features in the dark of the room but he knows he’s there. Mark reaches out a hand to cup the youngers cheek and Jaemin sighs, bringing a hand up to hold onto Mark’s.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” he says, and there’s a hint of something in his voice, tiredness, maybe even a bit of fear, for what Mark doesn’t know. He’ll ask him in the morning.

 

Instead of answering back he pulls the boy against his chest and Jaemin responds by hiding his face in the crook of Mark’s neck, arms wrapping around the older, holding him tightly, like he’s afraid Mark will disappear. Mark runs his fingers up the boy’s bare back, sighing.

 

They lay like that for awhile, not talking, just being thankful for the presence of the other. Jaemin pulls back and rests his head on Mark’s pillow. Mark smiles at him lazily, continuing drawing random words into his back,  _beautiful, sunshine, I love you,_ It’s not like Jaemin will ever know.

 

“I like it when we do this,” he whispers, not wanting to break the calm aura they’ve created.

 

Jaemin smiles back, “Me too,” he pauses, looking almost sheepish which is a look Mark has never seen on Jaemin. “You make me feel safe.”

 

Mark smiles, he’s not sure what else he expected, honestly he was waiting for it. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t blush though, because he does, and if Jaemin saw he didn’t question it, only laying his head back where it was before, between Mark’s neck and shoulder, and pressing a gentle kiss onto the skin there.

 

In the morning both of them agree it’s the best they’ve slept in a long time.

  


+1

 

Jaemin and Mark are lazing around in the younger’s room today, again not having any schedules, which they’re thankful for. Mark is currently laying on his stomach on Jaemin's bed, playing on his phone, while Jaemin lays next to him, trailing his fingers up and down Mark’s arm.

 

“Mark hyung,” he says, pinching Mark’s arm. “Stop whatever you’re doing and pay attention to me.”

 

He doesn’t pay any mind to Jaemin, wanting to see him get whiny, which he does. Jaemin pouts, shoving Mark slightly, and then harder once he gets no reaction. Mark drops his phone and pushes back. The younger grins before starting a mini wrestling match, they’re pushing and shoving each other before Mark gets the upper hand and pushes the younger onto his back and quickly laying on top of Jaemin.

 

Mark has a hand on the left of Jaemin body, holding himself up, and when he realizes the position they’re in the other begins to play with his hair. Jaemin's breathing isn’t coming out as evenly as it was before, and Mark counts that as a win.

 

He looks Jaemin in the eyes and the younger opens his mouth to say something, but Mark beats him to it, “You’re really pretty,” he ditches looking into Jaemin’s eyes to look at his lips. Jaemin can clearly see and begins to squirm slightly. “You know that Jaemin?”

 

Jaemin is speechless, not really understanding what is happening and it makes Mark smirk. Mark’s eyes flick back up to look at Jaemin’s, “And well,” he pauses, licking his lips. “I’ve always had a thing for pretty boys.”

 

He really can’t believe he said that, but he did, and he meant it. The younger stops squirming, looking into Mark’s eyes, trying to see if this is a joke or not. Mark really doesn’t know what he’s doing, only knowing that he desperately wants to see Jaemin out of his element, and he’s so close he can taste it.

 

“Hyung,” Jaemin breathes out shakily, so quiet Mark almost doesn’t hear him.

 

Mark shifts, “Jaemin.” He looks back down to the others lips and thinks about how badly he wants to feel them on his own.  

 

Jaemin licks his lips and grips the back of Mark’s t-shirt, pulling his closer almost, and Mark reads that as and okay. He slowly leans in, watching Jaemin’s eyes slip shut, and presses his lips barely against the youngers. It lasts for a second before Mark pulls away, wide-eyed, not really believing he did that.

  
He’s about to apologize when he hears Jaemin whine. Mark looks down at him, “Jaemin I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile.”

 

Jaemin smiles at him, and Mark thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, “So have I.”

 

Mark thinks about it, yeah, looking back he can tell. He voices his thoughts and Jaemin slaps the back of his head, laughing.

 

“SInce when were you so bold?” Jaemin asks him and Mark thinks.

 

He nods his head, “Until about three minutes ago.” Jaemin laughs again and he speaks up again, “Jaemin, do you maybe wanna go out on a date sometime?”

 

Jaemin smiles at him and Mark swears he’s glowing, but the thing that makes him the happiest is the blush very obviously on Jaemin’s cheeks. The younger nods before pulling him in for another kiss. And another. And another.

 

Well, if Jisung and Chenle find them like that, wrapped around each other, kissing like it’s the last thing they’ll ever do, and they have to do their chores for a month so the two maknaes won’t tell their leader about how they “ruined their innocence”, nobody has to know.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess i'm sorry but i hope you like it


End file.
